


Таинство

by sihaya



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Out of Character, Psychology, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: Вкушение чужой плоти — это высшая форма близости из всех возможных.fandom Non-Private Detectives 2017





	Таинство

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> Это перевод, но оригинал автор предпочел удалить.

_Потому что любовь и надевает корону на вашу голову, но она и распинает вас на кресте. Ведь она не только для вашего роста, но и для подрезания веток, чтоб придать форму вашему дереву._  
_Ведь она не только поднимается до самого высокого в вас и ласкает нежные ветви, что дрожат на солнце,_  
_Но и опускается до самых ваших корней, их сотрясает в объятиях с землей._  
_Как листья кукурузного початка обнимают початок — она прижимает вас к себе._  
_И как початок, она бьет вас, делая свободным от одежд, оставляя лишь зерна._  
_И как зерна, она просеивает вас, освобождая от шелухи._  
_И как чистые зерна початка, она толчет вас до белой муки._  
_И как муку, она месит вас, превращая в мягкое тесто._  
_И тогда только ставит вас в свой священный огонь, чтобы вы могли стать священным хлебом на священном пиршестве Бога._  


**— «Пророк», автор Халиль Джебран, пер. Зотиков И. А.**

Вкушение чужой плоти — это высшая форма близости из всех возможных. Так мы можем полностью познать друг друга. Это предельная нагота: освобожденная от кожи и души самая наша суть, наша жизнь. В этом есть особая красота, а Ганнибала всегда восхищало все красивое.

Возможно, именно поэтому он так хочет вкусить Уилла — не в привычном смысле, нет, он не хочет его съесть. Уилл уже _обнажен_, буквально и фигурально, словно оголенный нерв. Он уже кусок плоти, которым становились жертвы Ганнибала, и, что делает его еще более прекрасным, — для этого не понадобился нож, или какое-либо оружие. Как говорил Халиль Джебран: «И как початок, она бьет вас, делая свободным от одежд, оставляя лишь зерна». В самую точку.

Ганнибал говорит об этом Уиллу и приводит цитату на одном из сеансов, когда они обсуждают очередное убийство. А Уилл с улыбкой отвечает:

— Значит, вы верите в Бога?

— Разумеется, — честно отвечает Ганнибал. — Только Бог — или Дьявол — мог создать этот наполненный ужаснейшими чудесами мир.

— Или чудеснейшими ужасами. — Уилл кривит губы.

— Вы слишком хорошо меня понимаете.

— Не льстите мне, доктор Лектер. Иногда я совсем вас не понимаю.

— Но ведь знаете, что вы мне дороги? Значит, хотя бы это обо мне вы понимаете.

— Я… — Уилл краснеет. — Послушайте. Прекратите, пожалуйста.

— Прекратить что?

— Все то, что делаете, что вы себе надумали. Вы, фигурально выражаясь, приносите мне завтрак в постель…

— Или не фигурально, — бормочет Ганнибал.

Уилл фыркает.

— Вы знаете, что я имею в виду. Мне не… то есть, я не…

— Разговор о сексе заставляет вас нервничать.

Вздрогнув, Уилл испугано выдавливает из себя:

— А кто-то говорил о с-сексе?

— А мы разве не о нем говорили?

— Видите? Я совершенно вас не понимаю. _Абсолютно_.

— Уилл. — Ганнибал наклоняется. Медленно, чтобы не спугнуть Уилла. Он — прекрасная добыча; доступный и _сладкий_. Ганнибал кладет руку ему на щеку, словно на чашку, из которой хочет испить.

У Уилла перехватывает дыхание.

— Уилл, — повторяет Ганнибал, вкладывая в имя все чувства своего иссохнувшего сердца; весь свой голод — все, что он когда-либо ощущал.

Уилл не сопротивляется. Ни этому поцелую, ни следующему; ни тому, что Ганнибал ласкает губами кожу на его шее, целует, расстегнув рубашку, грудь. Очень, очень осторожно: нельзя кусать, нельзя _надкусывать_…

Уилл весь и мягкость, и сталь, и открытость. Даже в криках экстаза слышится его боль, униженность и сломленность. Но в глазах его отблеск удивленной, неуверенной надежды, что кто-то наконец-то отыскал его, кто-то _понял_, кто-то, увидевший его таким, каков он есть.

И Ганнибал улыбается, потому что это правда.


End file.
